The growth of the Information Technology sector in the economy has led providers of on-line information and services, in-house enterprise data management groups, government agencies and others to establish high-volume data processing centers, also known as server farms, to process, manage and store large amounts of information. The constant pressures to increase bandwidth, processing power, storage capacity and reliability has resulted in high-density computational platforms and architectures, such as blade servers installed in standardized rack enclosures and assembled into server towers.